


No Light, No Light

by rainshaded



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Florence and the Machine - Freeform, Gen, Physical Triggers, spoilers through to the end of s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshaded/pseuds/rainshaded
Summary: "No light, no light in your bright blue eyes": Ada and Hecate, dealing with Agatha. Premiered at VidUKon 2020.
Relationships: Ada Cackle & Agatha Cackle, Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	No Light, No Light

**Song:** No Light, No Light by Florence and the Machine  
**Lyrics:** [here](https://genius.com/Florence-the-machine-no-light-no-light-lyrics)  
**Download:** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c366spfaj85qobj/No_Light_No_Light_recovered_2.mp4/file)  
Also on Tumblr [here](https://rainshaded.tumblr.com/post/620851074198355968/no-light-no-light-in-your-bright-blue-eyes-ada)


End file.
